


Full Moon Ficlet #413 - Renewal

by JoMouse



Series: Full Moon Ficlets [43]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Slice of Life, Television
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: Derek finds Stiles' obsession with a certain show's renewal is entertaining. He decides to try and distract him.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Full Moon Ficlets [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652395
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #413: Renewal





	Full Moon Ficlet #413 - Renewal

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and Salutations.
> 
> Also, HAPPY NEW YEAR! May this year be better than the last and filled with happiness for you all.
> 
> As soon as I saw the word 'renewal' for this week, this ridiculous idea popped into my head. My daughter (and okay, myself) are both very focused on a certain Netflix show's renewal news (none as of publication and I'll list the shows at the end if you can't figure them out). So, this is weird and a little silly, but I still like it. I hope you do, too.
> 
> Big thanks to [Marie](HTTP://quietzap.tumblr.com) for the super-fast beta. You really are the best!
> 
> xx-Joey
> 
> Don't know 'em. Don't own 'em. Don't show 'em.

Derek stood in the space between the kitchen and the living room, watching Stiles as he looked back and forth between his phone and laptop. His husband had been in the same position for the last half an hour, muttering to himself and letting out random shouts. Derek wasn’t paying attention, but the shouting had gotten louder, and he wanted to make sure that he wasn’t going to hurt himself.

“Season three? They haven’t even aired season two!” he shouted. “Not that it doesn’t deserve a season two with that cliffhanger but shouldn’t they see how two goes before they even think about a season three. Especially with all these shows that haven’t even gotten a season two yet!” He threw his hands in the air, and it was only through werewolf speed that Derek was able to catch his phone before it hit the ground. They’d already replaced three phones in the year they’d been living together. Although the cost was minimal in his bank account’s grand scheme, the hassle of going to the store wasn’t worth it.

Moving to sit beside Stiles, he moved the laptop to set it on the table. He laid the phone next to it before turning to tug Stiles over to straddle his lap. He moved Stiles’ arms around his neck, and Derek placed his hands on Stiles’ hips to hold him in place. “Why are you obsessing about this?”

“I hate cliffhangers, and I have to find out what happens to Nick now that Caleb has possessed him!” Stiles explained, his voice was as dour as when they discussed the latest monster of the week. He wouldn’t be surprised if Stiles were researching the existence of ghosts and ghost clubs after binging the show too many times to count.

“You do know the show is meant for pre-teen girls, right?” Derek pointed out as he had a million times before, ready to duck when Stiles’ hands began to flail.

“Don’t even act like you weren’t singing ‘Finally Free’ the other day while making breakfast,” Stiles said, poking the tip of Derek’s nose. “And getting the lyrics wrong. Gonna start calling you Ray.”

“Wouldn’t that make you dead?” Derek asked, voice serious as he fought the quirking at the corner of his lips.

“You’re impossible,” Stiles muttered as he refreshed the page open on his screen and let out another disappointed sigh when it loaded. 

Shaking his head, Derek snatched the phone out of his hand and tossed it to the other end of the couch. “I have an idea to distract you from whether or not your show gets renewed.”

“And what is that?” Stiles asked, laughing as Derek tickled him while he tried to get to his phone.

Tightening his grip, Derek leaned in, so his mouth was right next to Stiles’ ear. “Focus on the renewal of our vows.”

Stiles froze and looked at Derek with wide eyes. It wasn’t something they had discussed, but ever since their hurried wedding the year before, Derek had been thinking about it. He knew that they’d only gotten married as quickly as they had to help Stiles get a more significant amount of financial aid, only for it to fail because of Derek’s bank accounts, but that hadn’t mattered. They were married and happy about it. The only thing Derek hadn’t been happy about was the rushed city hall ceremony, and he knew Stiles wasn’t either. 

Now, they would be able to do something about it. They’d be able to have the wedding they both wanted, and if it had the added bonus of getting Stiles to stop obsessing over the renewal of  _ Julie and the Phantoms,  _ even better. 

Stiles finally recovered from his shock and nodded his head before grabbing Derek’s face and pressing their lips together. When they broke apart, Stiles turned around and got more comfortable in Derek’s lap before grabbing his laptop, and together they started focusing on an entirely different renewal.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Julie and the Phantoms_ is a super cute show with great music that you should seriously check out. The other show that is mentioned (season two and three renewal) is _Locke and Key_ (so good).
> 
> Speaking of Netflix and renewals - I'll be glued to the television watching Season Three of _Cobra Kai_ tomorrow.
> 
> Come say 'hi' on tumblr. I'm 'josjournal' over there.


End file.
